


The Truth About Television

by Julian_M_Wright



Series: The Book of Castiel: The Humanity Testament [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_M_Wright/pseuds/Julian_M_Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns a lesson about television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Television

Castiel leaned back, pondering in interest.  _Fascinating_ , he thought.

"Hey Cas," Dean said as he entered the motel room they were staying for the night. "Boy have I got something interesting to tell –" he trailed off when the angel instead of doing one of his "getting up close and personal" stunts he usually pulled, remain seated in silence at the couch, in front of a muted television, back facing the hunter.

Dean rounded the couch where the angel was still seating, "You okay there, buddy?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine," the angel looked up, smiling.  _It'd be best to see to this immediately._

And, in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"What the hell?"

"Is it true? As the box television says …" Castiel asked the Wal-Mart cashier before him, holding up a golden can.

"What? Oh, you mean the ad? Yeah, of course, buddy!" the cashier replied. "Especially if you need a little something something to keep you goin' through the night, if you know what I mean" The cashier smiled mischievously.

"I'll take all," the angel said.

"Whoa, you sure? Not judging but wow, you're quite the hardcore huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, just be careful, you hear? That'd be twenty-five bucks."

Nodding, Castiel paid the cashier and walked out of the store with his hands full of bags of gold cans.

Dean heard a flutter of wings behind him. "Finally! Where'd you been? You can't just disappear –"

"I got you this," Castiel held up the item.

"Red Bull? Okay. Erm … thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now, you were saying before –"

"Oh, I found something in the library," the hunter said and began to recount his discovery, forgetting about the angel's strange behaviour earlier.

A few days later, Dean stormed into the room eyes bloodshot, fuming. "CASTIEL!"

Looking around, he found the angel nowhere in sight. "Come out, you sonofabitch!"

"Dean," said a grave voice from behind him.

Dean spun around, spotting Castiel and narrowed his eyes on him. "What are you trying to do, Cas?"

"I do not understand."

"Under - … Have you been spiking all my drinks with Red Bull, Cas? Why?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Is there a ' _problem'_? Yes, there's a ' _problem'_! Because of whatever that is going on in your head, I've not been getting any sleep! And, let's not go there with the  _problem_  I'm getting down there!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Oh," Castiel replied. "That is unexpected."

Circling to behind Dean, Castiel touched the hunter's back gently as if searching for something. "Was there anything else that happened?"

"What? No. Why?"

Smoothing his hand over the expand of Dean's back, Castiel answered, "I was under the impression that you would have grown a set of wings by now. However, it does not seem like it's working. The box television told me that humans have invented a way for humans to grow wings like us."

"What?" Dean huffed out in disbelief. "So this is what's all about? You can't believe everything you see on tv, Cas. It's just an ad."

"I think you would have a beautiful set of wings, Dean," Castiel continued, as if he had not heard the hunter's words.

"Cas …"

Shoulders slumped down, the angel gave a silent sigh before blinking out of existence.

"Cas!" Dean cried out.

 _Dammit, now I feel bad for him_.


End file.
